Darling, Relax
by OracleMine
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive x Reader. Lemon. Lazy, hot, morning sex is the best way to wake up


You felt a gentle nudge on your shoulder, stirring you from your slumber.

"Madam?" Spoke a rich voice, gving you a harder jostle.

You mumbled something, eyes blinking open. The curtains were drawn, only pinpricks of light seeping through. Sitting up, you looked to the butler, meeting with a pair of crimson eyes.

"Oh...good morning Sebastian." You smiled weakly.

Morning, it was time to go. You glanced over your shoulder to see if he was awake. Ciel slept on, tangled in the sheets. His hands were still reached out to where you were supposed to be, like a child groping for its teddy bear.

Sebastian laid out your uniform, pressed and cleaned, on the end of the bed. You were glad the blankets offered you coverage, seeing as you were bare beneath them. Sebastian wouldn't have cared, but modesty was modesty.

"When you're finished here, I'll be needing help with the windows of the dining room." He bowed, exiting shortly after.

He had acted as your alarm clock of sorts during these strange months. Up early to see you out of the Master's room, before anyone else could see a Phantomhive maid in such a scandelous affair.

Ciel loved you, of course. And you loved him. If only the rest of the world understood that. Nights of passion would be read as lust, your position in society making you an unsuitable partner to the great Earl of Phantomhive.

You slipped out of bed, your feet cold from the hardwood flooring. You padded over to the end of the large bed, redressing in your old clothes. As you tied your apron securely at the dip of your back, a creak of bedsprings alerted you of the Lord.

"Where are you off to?" Ciel yawned, reaching for his eyepatch on the nightstand.

"Chores. Lady Elizabeth will be here later today, there are still so many things left to prepare. What would you like Sebastian to make you for breakfast? I'll tell him while I'm downstairs."

He grumbled, rolling over petulantly so his back faced you. He barely liked dealing with Elizabeth before courting you. Now it was unbearable. To kiss her cheek, hold her hand, compliment her eyes. Disgusting. Having to do so with you in the room was even worse. You were mature and understanding about the situation, but he still saw the cringes and faint looks of hurt.

"Alright then." You rolled your eyes as you fastened on your boots.

You looked at yourself in the mirror, prepped and ready for a day of work. You went back to the bed, giving Ciel a kiss on the cheek.

"We can be together when she leaves, alright? The very moment." You smiled, trying to cheer him up.

Ciel looked up from his nest of blankets, glaring at you.

"I am the last living heir of the Phantomhives, and I don't even have control over who I love." He scoffed, more to himself than to you.

"Oh, don't think like that. I'm sure this will all work itself out." You sat down beside him, rubbing his back.

Ciel pulled you back into the bed, earning a noise of discomfort from you. You were sprawled on top of him, head nuzzled to his chest.

"Ciel, don't tempt me. Sebastian would pull a hissy fit if I'm not working in two minutes."

"He'd never be angry at my lover. He knows better. Stay here, relax. "

"So I can stay here? But...just until Elizabeth arrives. I did want to enjoy as much time with you as I can."

You felt him nod, closing his arms around you. You sighed with relief. A day with Ciel was far better than being berrated by a demonic butler. You had just began to drift back to sleep, lulled by his slow heart beat, when your lord spoke again.

"You would be more comfortable out of your corset..." He suggested.

You smiled, pressing your face into his cool skin.

"You just want this dress off of me."

"As I said, I just want to relax."

You sighed, pulling away from him. You undid your apron and shed off your dress and slip. Boots were kicked off onto the floor, leaving you just in your corset and stockings.

"Help me with the back. The laces are so tricky." You turned so he had easier access.

Ciel took his time, unwinding the thin cords and releasing knots of tangled strings. He unhooked the corset from your frame, tossing it to the floor. His fingers trailed down your bare back achingly slow. After a moment of just appreciating you figure, Ciel planted a pair of lips to the base of your neck, kissing up your spine. His mouth moved to your shoulders, suckling your skin.

"Ciel, it tickles." You tried to pry yourself away, only to find his hands were firmly gripping your forearms.

"I like you most in these." He ignored you and proceded to gesture to your stockings and garters. "They look so erotic on your legs. If I had it my way, you would never wear anything else."

"That would cause quite the scandal, wouldn't it?"

You turned to kiss him, suprising him a little. It didn't matter if he were to love you for a millenia, the taste of your lips would always send his heart racing. First came your lips, plump and pink. Then your tongue. It would slide hotly into his mouth. And your taste blossomed forward like an aphrodisiac.

He leaned back into the soft bed, taking you with him. Your lips were locked tight together, only breaking for soft gasps of air. His hands developed minds of their own, palming your breasts. He loved the slope of your chest, the soft texture was finer than silk. You had to put a hand on either shoulder to keep from toppling him over. Ciel broke away only to smirk lewdly at you.

"You're so sensitive. It's cute."

"You're one to t-talk." There was a hitch in your throat as he turned to your breasts twin. "Last night you wanted nothing but me. My love, I could even say you begged."

"Me, begging?"

"Yes, you. You tremble under my touch." You grinned, letting your hand trail down to his own private area.

He was already semi-hard from your wanton moans. It would be easy to make him melt in your hands. You fingers dissipered under the sheets, waking him to his full length. He was groaning, pressing his forehead against your upper chest. The poor thing couldn't even keep his eyes open.

"You better stop if you don't want the _relaxing_ to be over too soon."

"I think I've proved my point." You sat back, easily straddling his lap. "So, what do you want to do?"

"You. I want you. I want to make love with you. I want to have sex with you. Darling, I want to fuck you. "

Ciel grinned, taking your hips. You squealed childishly in return. Before you could even mouth a protest, he was inside you. You both responded immediately, moaning and shaking. You took your que, rocking back and forth.

"Ngh, do that again." He breathed against your skin, kissing up your jawline.

You complied, setting a steady pace. You bucked against him again and again, sloppily kissing when you could. You almost couldn't take how incredible your Ciel made you feel. Your love for eachother was want set aflame.

"I love you so much. Now, just lay back and let me make you cum." You were an alluring outline in the morning sun, enough to make Ciel's heart ache for you.

He was flat on his back, enjoying your dominating position. Your fingernails were now making crecent shaped scars in the headboard.

You rode on until the spring tightening in your gut unfurled, releasing wave after wave of bubbly pleasure rushing up your torso. Your toes curled harshly in response, a heated red painted your features.

Ciel lasted a few mintues longer as he let you ride out an your large climax. It was the most he could do before spurting his load into you, growling like a damn animal as he came.

It took a few moments of heavy panting before you rested on top of him, sweaty bodies clumsily cuddled together. He hugged your sticky torso, whispering into your ear.

"I'll see what I can do about Elizabeth."

Your brain was still foggy from aftershock, it was likely you misheard him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I can't do this anymore. The sneaking around. I'm going to assert myself, see what can be done about breaking the engagement."

You rose up, loooking him deep into his single, cornflower blue eye.

"You would do that for me?"

"I would burn in Hell for you."


End file.
